1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device, and in particular it provides an arrangement for the capacitor of an integrated circuit device with an on-chip inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spiral inductors are widely used in the designs of radio-frequency (RF)/high speed integrated circuit devices. Usually, electric devices are prohibited from being placed in the region occupied by the inductors to prevent the inductors from experiencing crosstalk or any loss of efficiency. Also, the eddy current loss effect and the coupling effect can be reduced. Conventional inductors, however, occupy a considerably large area of the silicon substrate. Therefore, the conventional inductors cause a bottleneck in the fabrication cost of the chips.
Thus, a novel integrated circuit device is desirable.